According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a car seat is provided that is configured to support a child in a vehicle. The car seat includes a blow-molded seat bottom, a blow-molded seat back removably coupled to the blow-molded seat bottom, and a harness including shoulder straps positioned to extend over the shoulders of a child positioned in the car seat and at least one strap joined to the shoulder straps and extending to the blow-molded seat bottom. The length of the shoulder straps is adjustable with the at least one strap.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a car seat is provided that is configured to support a child in a vehicle. The car seat includes a blow-molded seat bottom having an interior region, a seat back coupled to the seat bottom, and a cup holder positioned in the interior region of the blow-molded seat bottom.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a car seat is provided that is configured to support a child in a vehicle. The car seat includes a seat bottom, and a blow-molded seat back coupled to the seat bottom. The blow-molded seat back has channels defining a Y-shaped recess strengthening the blow-molded seat back.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a car seat is provided that is configured to support a child in a vehicle. The car seat includes a seat bottom, and a blow-molded seat back coupled to the seat bottom. The blow-molded seat back has a front side and back side that merge together to form a beam.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a car seat is provided that is configured to support a child in a vehicle. The car seat includes a seat bottom, a seat back coupled to the seat bottom, and a harness including shoulder straps positioned to extend over the shoulders of a child positioned in the car seat, at least one strap extending to the blow-molded seat bottom, and a pair of plates joining the at least one strap to the shoulder straps.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.